


Наше новое будущее

by Tigresa_Romana



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Dark, Drama, Dubious Consent, F/M, Freezing to dead, Frostbite, Goretober, Goretober 2018, Injury, M/M, Madness, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: Goretober 2018. Тема дня - Множественные порезы или рваные раныGoretober 2018. Тема дня - Изнасилование, сексуальное насилие, травмы половых органовGoretober 2018. Тема дня - Сумасшествие, психопатия, социопатияGoretober 2018. Тема дня - День свободного выбора





	1. Я же Флэш

**Author's Note:**

> события конца 1-го сезона Легенд Завтрашнего Дня учитываются  
> насилие над мозгом читателя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goretober 2018. Тема дня - Множественные порезы или рваные раны

Это все было просто игрой. Мы дурачились. Флиртовали. Заигрывали друг с другом. Смотрели друг на друга так, что неуютно становилось всем, кто нас видел. Они залипали с раскрытыми ртами, не решаясь спросить: «Вы что, вместе?»

Нет, не вместе. Но кого это волновало? Для всех я был влюблен в Айрис. И то, что связывало меня с тобой, никого, кроме тебя и меня, не касалось. А ты… Ты просто так отдыхал. Расслаблялся. Никого не подставляя. Никого не убивая. Никому не причиняя боли.

Ведь никому, да?

Мы сталкивались на улицах города. Я ловил тебя. Ты разрешал себя поймать. Не стесняясь, мы подчинялись порыву. Одному на двоих. Не придираясь, выбирали место и пропадали для всех. Замыкаясь друг на друге. 

Ты на мне. Я на тебе. 

Сходили с ума, забываясь друг в друге. 

Ты во мне. Я в тебе.

Терялись. Находились. Загорались. Остывали. И снова расходились. Чтобы встретиться вновь. Замкнутый круг, который не хотелось разрывать.

Как оказалось — только мне.

Потому что однажды ты пропал. А потом оказалось, променял меня. На то, что… Ты говорил, для тебя это неважно. Даже нет. Не это важно. Не геройство. Не слава. Не спасение всех вокруг. Но именно на это ты променял все. Даже свою жизнь.

— Где ты? — кричал я, закрывшись в тайной комнате Уэллса-Тоуна. — Я знаю, ты не мог просто умереть!

Но мой крик только разбивался о толстые стены.

— Как ты мог так поступить?! — стесывал я кулаки об них. 

Кровь брызгала во все стороны, но кому какое дело? Все заживало в считанные минуты. Так что я мог не жалеть себя.

— Почему ты выбрал смерть, а не меня?!

Лишь боль никуда не девалась. Она только росла. Множилась во мне. Поражала все мое существо, как болезнь. Как проказа. Разбитых кулаков оказалось мало, чтобы хоть на миг заглушить ее. Всего этого — криков, сбитых костяшек, сломанных пальцев — слишком мало.

— Почему ты не остался со мной, — ладонями зажимая рот, заглушал свои вопли.

Кожа резалась очень легко. Расползалась под острым лезвием и почти сразу смыкалась за ним. Где бы я ни проводил черту. Тянущая поверхностная боль сливалась с моими нескончаемыми криками. Но на сотые доли мгновения перекрывала тупую надсадную скорбь.

Но я не сдавался. Я продолжал. Проверяя себя на прочность, резал и резал снова. Не сдавался.

Я же Флэш. Я чертов супергерой.

Не только резал — рвал. Не давал краям ран срастись. Стискивал зубы и смешивал кровь со слезами. 

Ни с кем не мог поделиться. Никому не мог рассказать. То, что тебя нет, они приняли очень спокойно. Даже сестре твоей ничего не сказали. Никто. Ничего. Никому. Будто и не было тебя никогда.

Кровь ярко-алая. Как цвет моего костюма. Как прозвище, которым ты меня всегда звал. Если прочертить лезвием слегка, выступит только капля. Если надавить глубже — она потечет тонкой струйкой. Если провести дальше — она зальет все вокруг. И станет не больно. Просто пусто. Пусто без тебя.

Я могу в мясо изрезать руки, ноги, живот — все, до чего смогу дотянуться. Могу соединить на груди две линии, как при вскрытии, и отогнуть лоскут, посмотреть, как внутри бьется сердце. Пусть при этом я потеряю сознание — все равно не умру.

Я же Флэш. Я неубиваемый супергерой.

Никто из них, моих друзей, не знает, что творится за закрытой дверью. Не знает Айрис. Не знает Джо. Да и никогда не узнают. Им не дано понять, что так — только так — мне не больно. 

Больше не больно. И не страшно.

Без тебя не страшно.

Лен, я справлюсь. 

Я же Флэш. Я твой супергерой.


	2. Айрис

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goretober 2018. Тема дня - Изнасилование, сексуальное насилие, травмы половых органов

Со временем она изменилась. 

Остригла свои длинные волнистые волосы, начала носить очки в легкой, почти невесомой оправе, активно навязываемой глянцевыми журналами, темные водолазки с высоким воротником, скрадывающие располневшую фигуру пиджаки и выбросила все свои короткие юбки, заменив их свободными брюками. Единственное, что в ней осталось от прежней Айрис — обувь на высоком каблуке. Но и их она оставила лишь ради компенсации невысокого роста.

Глядя на высвечивающиеся показатели, которые отображали загрузку пакета обновлений, Барри видел перед собой не голографический экран и не цифры с диаграммами. Он видел Айрис. Такую, какой она стала в последнее время. С прилизанной прической и массивными золотыми серьгами в ушах.

— Компьютер, завершить диагностику, — устало произнес он. Ткнулся лбом в подставленные ладони и зарылся пальцами в волосы.

Все, что про их брак можно было сказать, — не сложилось. Когда-то он думал, что Айрис — лучшее в его жизни. Когда-то он верил, что сможет с ее помощью создать семью, подобную той, какая была у его родителей.

На экране замигало большими буквами слово «исполнено».

Но у них не сложилось. Все чаще, закрывая глаза во время секса, Барри представлял перед собой не жену. Все чаще, во избежание ссор он предпочитал прятаться в одной из лабораторий СТАР Лабс.

Небольшой постамент, стоявший посреди помещения, засветился ослепительно-белым и испустил вверх сноп искр, которые закружились, словно в танце, и слились в полупрозрачную трехмерную голограмму в виде женской фигуры.

С ней было в разы проще, чем с Айрис, — их общение давало Барри небольшую передышку.

— С возвращением, Гидеон, — Барри улыбнулся, любовно обводя взглядом плавные линии ее «тела». — Как себя чувствуешь? 

— Спасибо, создатель, — улыбнулась в ответ Гидеон. — Благодаря установленным обновлениям мои функции расширились. Чем я сегодня могу вам помочь?

Поначалу Барри думал смоделировать для нее голос матери, основываясь на старых записях отца. Но позже передумал. Не хотел слышать мягкий упрек. Который так или иначе слышал бы в каждом слове.

— Продолжим работу над прототипом, или тебе потребуется время на настройки новых функций?

Айрис про Гидеон не знала.

То есть она знала, что однажды Барри создаст искусственный интеллект. Но про то, что тот уже создан, Барри предпочел умалчивать. Хранить для себя. Оставить за собой хотя бы клочок собственной территории. Свою тайну.

— Нет, создатель. Я готова к работе.

Впрочем, не только Айрис не знала про Гидеон. Про нее Барри не рассказал никому. Понимал, что они догадывались. И так и эдак подводили к разговору, почему он так много времени проводит один в пустой лаборатории. Но спидфорс и обязанности супергероя всегда выручали.

— Барри, ты здесь? — послышался из динамиков голос Айрис.

В последние пару месяцев она стала частенько приходить и торчать под дверью, умоляя впустить ее. Приставала дома. Отвлекала от работы.

Конечно, ей же невдомек, что слишком рано. 

Еще ничего не готово.

— Барри, у тебя все в порядке? 

Молчал ли он в ответ, огрызался — ничто ее не пронимало. Чем дольше они жили вместе, чем больше проводили время «только вдвоем», тем сильнее она раздражала. Цеплялась за Барри, как за спасательный круг. Будто боялась, что, если хоть на секунду ослабит свою удавку, останется одна.

— Впусти меня.

Ныла и ныла. Отказывалась понимать, что делает только хуже.

— Создатель, — напомнила о себе Гидеон, — ваш пульс участился. Уровень норадреналина в крови превысил допустимые нормы. Рекомендую изолировать лабораторию от внешних звуков.

— Циско сказал, что ты снова всю ночь здесь провел, — не унималась Айрис. — Чем ты занят?

— Заткнись! — рявкнул Барри, грохнув кулаками по панели с клавиатурой. 

Голографическое изображение экрана пошло рябью. Барри метнулся к двери и, завибрировав на низкой частоте, протянул руку сквозь дверь, схватил Айрис за шею и втащил в лабораторию.

— Неужели ты себя не слышишь?! — Не соизмеряя силы, он швырнул жену в сторону. — Ты же мне все нервы вымотала своим нытьем! — По инерции Айрис прокатилась по полу и врезалась в ножку стола, на который Барри сгружал экспериментальные кислотные биорастворы Кейтлин. — Я же просил меня не трогать! — Колбы и пробирки выдержали столкновение, не разбились. Но звон от их падения только сильнее перепугал Айрис. — Оставить меня в покое! — Барри подскочил к жене и дернул ее за руку вверх. — Что такого экстренного случилось?!

— Ты делаешь мне больно, Барри, — захныкала Айрис, вяло сопротивляясь. 

— Больно? — он приблизил ее лицо к своему и повторил: — Больно? Ты считаешь, что это вот — больно?!

— Я всего лишь хотела немного побыть с тобой. Барри, ты пугаешь меня…

— Откуда тебе знать, что такое «больно»?! — он не слышал ее. Не хотел слышать. — Ты, эгоистичная, глупая и бездарная сука! Все, что тебя постоянно занимает — ты сама! Твой имидж, твой стиль. Твой чертов статус!

Вместе с криком и словами ярости из него словно что-то вытекало. Вязкое. Непроглядно-черное.

— Барри, отпусти меня…

— Создатель, прошу прощения за вмешательство, но ваши действия попадают под статью…

— Я сказал заткнуться не только ей!

— Пусти меня! — крикнула Айрис и пнула его. От неожиданности он разжал пальцы. 

Под ней громко хрустнуло стекло, и Айрис завизжала — вероятно, жидкости были ядовиты. Перевернувшись с бока на спину, она стала отползать, изгибаясь и стаскивая с себя так любимый ею мешковатый пиджак.

— Куда же ты? — Барри усмехнулся, чуть наклонив голову вправо. — Ты же хотела побыть со мной.

— Ты псих! — заорала она в ответ. — Тебе лечиться надо! Я давно подозревала, но никак не хотела признать это.

Неловко расставив ноги из-за высоких каблуков, она упиралась локтями в пол. Тушь потекла, волосы растрепались, она своим видом вызывала омерзение. Но вместе с тем на Барри накатило жуткое возбуждение.

— Точно. — За долю секунды он оказался на ней. — Твоя последовательность в словах и поступках. Как я мог про нее забыть.

— Барри, ты сошел с ума! — откинувшись спиной на пол, Айрис принялась отбиваться от него руками и ногами. 

Но ее силы были неравны по сравнению с силами супергероя.

— Барри, нет! Пусти!

Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы разорвать на ней и себе одежду. Пропихнуть между пухлыми складками половых губ член и, скрутив руки жены, без прелюдии, без подготовки, начать грубо толкаться. Вдалбливаться в нее. Закрыв глаза и делая вид, что не слышит ее надсадный крик, срывающийся в вой. Не чувствует рвущиеся из груди рыдания. Представляя, что он не здесь. И трахается не с ней. А в ответ получает не слабые содрогания, порожденные его же движениями, а жаркий, полный страсти ответ. 

Он бил собой, бил молниями. Ловя себя на мысли, что слишком давно так не отрывался. Не уходил в спидфорс во время секса. Не терял голову. С Айрис — никогда.

Поэтому расслабился. Размяк. Упустил момент, когда она, царапнув ногтями по пластиковому покрытию, схватила одну из пробирок и впечатала ему в лицо. Толстое стекло лопнуло, и шипящая жидкость залила не только Барри, но и ее саму. Заорала, конвульсивно содрогаясь, тем самым подводя его к оргазму. Но затихла, лишь когда он приложил ее затылком об пол. Как ему показалось — слегка. И поднялся на ноги, не решаясь притронуться к поврежденной коже на лице.

Глаз не открывался, щеку жгло невыносимо, но все тело пело, вибрировало от полученного наслаждения. Двигаться не хотелось, но в то же время силы переполняли его.

Достав из нижнего ящика стола припасенную на всякий случай одежду, Барри наскоро переоделся и склонился над женой. Истерзанной, окровавленной, едва прикрытой лохмотьями, в которые превратилась ее одежда. 

В которые Барри превратил ее одежду.

— За что ты так со мной? — прижимая к груди покрывшуюся волдырями руку, прохрипела сорванным голосом Айрис. — Я же любила тебя, Барри.

— Да, — согласился он, опускаясь рядом с ней на колени. — А я тебя — нет. И никогда не любил. Был влюблен, не без этого. Но это чувство со временем ушло.

— Неправда, — Айрис попыталась помотать головой, но у нее это не вышло. — Я не знаю, кто и что с тобой сделал…

— Моя маленькая глупышка, — Барри погладил ее по коротким волосам, шелковистым и влажным, и брезгливо отдернул руку, заметив на пальцах кровь. — Никто ничего со мной не делал.

— Но ты безумен.

— Только в твоих глазах, дорогая. Но я это исправлю. Мы же не можем допустить, чтобы ты рассказала про все, что здесь произошло.

— Ты не можешь так со мной поступить, — всхлипнула Айрис. — Ты совершаешь большую ошибку!

И снова она ошибалась. Но Барри не сомневался, что она не способна услышать и понять его, поэтому щелкнул пальцами, обращаясь к искусственному интеллекту.

— Гидеон? 

Теперь та, благодаря обновлениям, могла подкрепить слова доказательствами.

— По моим расчетам это исключено, — будто прочла его мысли ИИ.

— Но это правда!

— Исключено, — покачала головой голограмма. — Двадцать шестое апреля две тысячи двадцать четвертого года — Айрис Уэст-Аллен получает Пулитцеровскую премию. Пятое мая две тысячи двадцать пятого года — принимает на себя обязанности главного редактора «Централ-Сити Ситизен». Одиннадцатого января две тысячи двадцать седьмого года возглавляет редакцию. Основные ключевые моменты истории остались неизменны.

— Но если ты меня сейчас убьешь, — заплакала Айрис, — ничего этого не будет!

— Покажи ей прототип, Гидеон. Она заслужила это своим упорством.

Боковая панель разъехалась, и Айрис не сдержала крика ужаса. Перед ней, зафиксированный на распорках полулежал ее двойник. Полностью обнаженный, стройный и красивый, как в юные годы, с гладкой и ровной шоколадной кожей, длинными волосами. И разобранными руками.

— Что это?!

— Новая ты. Но более совершенный вариант. Верный. Преданный. Исполнительный. Не пристающий с глупыми вопросами и душной заботой. — Барри посмотрел на экран и приказал: — Гидеон, начать сканирование. — Голубоватый луч осветил голову Айрис, и Барри снова склонился над ней. — Не переживай, милая. Она прекрасно проживет твою жизнь вместо тебя.


	3. Холод

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goretober 2018. Тема дня - Сумасшествие, психопатия, социопатия

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Земля Х, (не)возможное будущее, смерть персонажа

— Иногда у меня складывается ощущение, что мы переловили всех нацистов, — устало вздохнул Рэй, снимая шлем и опуская его на специальную подставку. — Вот как раз в такие пустые, скупые на приключения ночи и складывается. Хотя по имеющимся у нас данным, несколько ячеек еще где-то скрываются. 

Ничего ему не сказав, даже дежурно не отчитав, Лео поставил свою криопушку на зарядку и сбросил с плеч синюю парку. Он устал слышать от мужа одно и то же после каждого рейда. Но еще больше устал повторять, что если активности нет — стоит радоваться этому.

— Ты же не… — продолжил Рэй свой монолог. Но договорить ему не дал заклубившийся посередине комнаты портал, откуда практически вывалились потрепанные, грязные, испуганно озирающиеся Циско и Кейтлин.

— Его здесь нет? — выпалил Циско.

Невольно Рэй тоже покрутил головой, оглядывая их штаб-квартиру.

— Кого?

К Лео, не обращая на них внимания, подскочила Кейтлин и крепко обняла, окутывая запахами морозной свежести, медикаментов и цветочных духов. 

— С вами все в порядке. Какое счастье, что он до вас еще не добрался!

— Что происходит? — аккуратно отстранил ее от себя Лео и оглядел с головы до ног. На вменяемую она мало походила. Как, впрочем, и Циско. — У вас все нормально? 

Ему больше хотелось спросить, все ли с ними нормально, — но это прозвучало бы грубо.

— Быстро! Пока есть время, — Кейтлин без объяснений нацепила на запястья Лео браслеты, соединила их руки и переплела пальцы.

— Что ты делаешь? 

Браслеты засветились, тонко звеня, набирая мощь, и Лео ощутил, как от Кейтлин к нему тяжело перетекает нечто колоссальное, неподъемное, мгновенно распространяющееся, вместе с гулом в ушах заполняющее все его тело, и зажмурился.

— Бери, — услышал он тихий всхлип Кейтлин. — Забирай все. Тебе моя сила еще пригодится. Используй ее против него. У тебя должно получиться.

Поток иссяк одновременно с воплем Циско «Хватит!»

Кейтлин шагнула назад и выпустила ладони Лео из своих рук. Открыв глаза, он увидел, как Циско обнял ее за талию и они исчезли в другом портале. Так же внезапно, как появились.

— Что это было? — уставился на него в полнейшем недоумении Рэй.

— Думаешь, я понял? — озадаченно вопросом на вопрос ответил Лео.

На том же месте, где исчезли Циско и Кейтлин, снова заклубился портал, но из него уже выступила Айрис. Точно такая, как Лео ее запомнил, — с идеальной укладкой, невозмутимая и прекрасная. Серьезная и крайне сосредоточенная. В лиловом, облегающем ее ладную фигуру комбинезоне.

— Айрис! — рядом с ней тут же оказался Рэй. — Не ожидали тебя увидеть. Что происходит? Где Барри? Циско и Кейтлин ничего не объяснили, только…

— Они уже здесь побывали? — она выгнула одну бровь. — Отлично. 

И застыла, уставившись в пол. Затем подняла голову, улыбнулась Рэю, схватила его за плечо, развернула спиной к себе и пнула в ногу. С тошнотворным треском кость сломалась, разрывая мышцы и кожу, окровавленными острыми краями проступая наружу. Издав отчаянный вопль, Рэй рухнул на колени. Не обращая внимания на его вой, Айрис одной рукой обняла его за плечи, а второй вцепилась ему в подбородок. И резко дернула голову влево.

Раздался негромкий, леденящий душу хруст.

— Айрис! — заорал Лео, рванул вперед, но поскользнулся и упал. — Что ты делаешь?! 

Он не мог отвести взгляд от тела Рэя, безвольно осевшего на пол.

— Уже сделала, — Айрис угловато, как на шарнирах, склонила голову к правому плечу, и ее глаза засветились неестественным фиолетовым светом. И сразу же выпрямилась, сложила руки перед собой и снова улыбнулась: — Он идет.

Порыв ветра не растрепал ее прическу — ни один волосок не дрогнул, а рядом с ней возник огромный монстр, закованный в подсвеченный синим металл. Он опустился на одно колено, и его спина беззвучно распахнулась. Костюм. Это был всего лишь отвратительного вида костюм. Но выдохнуть у Лео не вышло — из костюма поднялся человек, увидеть которого Лео не ожидал. Кого угодно, только не его. Потому что в некоторой мере восхищался им. Гордился знакомством с ним. Искренне радовался, что тот, несмотря на вечно творящееся вокруг безумие, умудрялся сохранять свой рассудок. 

Кто всегда стремился поступать правильно.

Верил в людей и искал лучшее в них.

— Барри? – не веря, переспросил Лео.

— Можешь звать меня так, — разрешил тот снисходительно. Будто делая большое одолжение. 

И словно двуликая маска, улыбнулся только одной половиной лица, ровной и нетронутой, не напоминающей нелепые кривые мазки нерадивого художника.

— Ты не Барри… — отпрянул Лео и перевел взгляд на снова застывшую Айрис. — А она? Что ты сделал с ней?!

— Это? Это высокотехнологичный человекоподобный андроид с расширенным функционалом. Наш с Гидеон первый совместный проект.

— Гидеон? Ты использовал Гидеон для создания… этого? Где настоящая Айрис?

— Я и Гидеон создал, — скрестил руки на груди Барри, поворачиваясь к Лео вполоборота, правым боком. — А Айрис там же, где сейчас Циско и Кейтлин. И Гарри. Джесси. Уолли, Джо и Сесиль... Нигде. Их больше нет.

— Ты убил их всех?! 

Слова Барри походили на кошмар. На самый страшный кошмар, какой только способен присниться. А Лео на своем веку повидал немало ужасов в реальной жизни.

— Они мешали, — спокойно пояснил Барри. — Все твердили, что я совершаю ошибку. Что мне нужно одуматься и остановиться…

— Но именно это ты и делаешь — совершаешь большую ошибку!

— Нет, — он покачал головой. — Я исправляю совершенную ошибку. — И в его голосе зазвенел металл: — Его ошибку. Потому что он не должен был уходить! Примыкать к Легендам и жертвовать собой.

— Ты про… вашего Снарта? — не поверил Лео. — Барри, но это было его решение, которое…

— Замолчи, — оборвал его тот, не изменившись в лице. — Ваше сходство не делает тебя им. Ты не знал его. Ты понятия не имеешь, что им двигало.

— А ты — да?

— Именно.

— Но когда мы в последний раз виделись, у вас все было в порядке.

— Просто я хороший актер. И знаешь, а она первая догадалась. Все прикидывалась дурочкой, делала вид, что работа в СТАР Лабс и команде Флэша для нее непосильная ноша. — Барри замолчал на несколько секунд, а затем повернулся к Лео другой стороной, и указал пальцем на оплавленную часть лица. — Это ее дар. Не этой куклы, — махнул на андроида, — а той, настоящей. Она честно попыталась меня убить. — Лео не успел моргнуть, как Барри оказался прямо перед ним, подхватил под мышки и без видимых усилий вздернул вверх. — Но у нее ничего не вышло. Ведь бога убить нельзя. А я, убив ее, не почувствовал ровным счетом ничего. Зато понял, о чем говорил мой реликт много лет назад. Стать Савитаром — моя судьба. Стать богом скорости — мое единственно-возможное будущее.

Его слова звучали как полный бред. Кто этот Барри? Откуда он? Зачем творит все это?!

— Тогда что ты забыл здесь?! — прохрипел Лео, цепляясь за предплечья Барри и едва касаясь ногами пола. — Тесно стало на Земле-1?! Такому-то божеству!

— Я же ответил на этот вопрос, — удивился Барри. — Я здесь, чтобы исправить ошибку. Мы с Гидеон вычислили, что твоя оболочка для его возвращения подходит больше всего.

— Что?! Ты спятил?!

Руки Лео непроизвольно покрылись коркой льда. С легким потрескиванием наледь перекинулась на предплечья Барри.

— Что за… — сперва нахмурился, а затем крайне весело ухмыльнулся тот. Жутко и до одури пугающе. Только одной, подвижной стороной лица. — Молодец, Кейтлин! Она все-таки это сделала! Придумала, как передать свои силы. Так мне даже нравится больше. — И посмотрел за спину Лео. — Ты готова?

— Да, создатель, — прозвучал голос андроида Айрис. 

Она обняла голову Лео прохладными ладонями, и его виски тут же пронзила острая выжигающая изнутри боль. Мучительная, не дающая закричать, прошивающая, наверное, каждую клетку. Невыносимая, раздирающая все его существо. А следом за болью пришла обволакивающая прохлада. Отпускающая все спазмы. Расслабляющая, плавно перетекающая в арктический холод, уносящий с собой весь страх и всю боль, когда-либо испытанные. 

Глядя прямо перед собой, он не ощущал ничего, кроме полного покоя. Не слышал ничего за безмолвной тишиной, окружившей его. Только видел, как сквозь ослепительно-белую пелену проступает незнакомое обезображенное с одной стороны лицо. С чутким, внимательным взглядом разноцветных глаз — ясного карего и покрытого мутной пленкой серо-черного. 

Обладатель несимметричного лица мягко улыбнулся ему и подушечкой большого пальца провел по брови, очертил скулу и скользнул по щеке.

— Здравствуй, Лен, — произнес он. — С возвращением. — Коснулся губами его губ. — Как же я скучал по тебе.


	4. Леонард

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goretober 2018. Тема дня - День свободного выбора

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> даб-кон, сумасшествие, психопатия, социопатия, замерзание насмерть

— Мастер Снарт? — не сбиваясь с шага, к нему приближается Айрис. Волоча за волосы большого мускулистого мужчину, с ног до головы перемазанного кровью. Ее лиловый комбинезон тоже испачкан в крови, но ей это безразлично. — Предатель пойман. Что прикажете с ним сделать?

Все всегда без исключения обращаются к нему «мастер Снарт». И никто не называет его по имени «Леонард». Леонард Снарт — так сказал Барри. Но сам Барри называет его Лен. И никак иначе.

— Оставь, — взмахом руки он отпускает Айрис. — Им и остальными я займусь сам. Ты сегодня и так отлично поработала.

Безвольное тело глухо шмякается на ровные гранитные плиты у ног Леонарда. Айрис складывает руки перед собой и слегка склоняет голову. Затем проскальзывает мимо него в сумрак колоннады. В их… Дворец? Храм? Леонард все ищет слово, более подходящее колоссальному строению, достойному называться резиденцией Бога Скорости Савитара, но никак не может подобрать. 

Потому что оно не подходит Барри. Оно не подходит и Савитару, тому громкому имени, что Барри себе присвоил, но в первую очередь оно не подходит Барри.

Леонард говорил ему. Не раз. Говорил прямо, что думает. Но в ответ получал всегда неизменное: это здание не дом, оно не для них. С самого начала, со времени становления Савитара оно предназначалось для всех остальных. Чтобы вызывать восхищение. Священный трепет. Благоговение перед тем, кто обитает внутри. Где-то на недосягаемой вершине. Кто оберегает всех вокруг. И вершит правосудие, когда кто-то из них оступается.

Потому что сколько бы люди ни стремились к свободе, в мире анархии и полного хаоса они, словно малые дети, признаются в своей слабости и несовершенности и бросаются искать защиты. Помощи. Спасения. Они в отчаянии нуждаются в ком-то сильном. Могущественном. В божестве, способном перекроить весь мир. Не равном. Не человеке. В существе, у которого нет слабостей.

И в обмен на защиту готовы расстаться со своей свободой. Безраздельно подчиниться чужой воле. В большинстве своем — добровольно. А нет — Леонард согласен даровать им окончательную свободу. От жизни.

— Что ты скажешь в свое оправдание, предатель? — Леонард склоняется к нему и, как Айрис, хватает его за волосы 

Тот легко и поверхностно дышит. Один его глаз заплыл, второй в панике мечется, выглядывая пути к спасению. Веко подрагивает, губы приоткрываются, ловя воздух, предатель силится подняться, опираясь на локти и колени, но с тихим стоном терпит поражение — Айрис безжалостна к тем, кто ослушался ее создателя.

— Я не предатель, — хрипит он. — Мы, — слово падает, как чугунная гиря, — не предатели. Это он… И все, кто с ним, — ложные боги. Чудовища. Монстры! 

Неприглядная правда заключается в том, что он прав. У богов нет слабостей. Но у Барри — есть. Только им об этом знать не обязательно.

— Вы не высшие существа, — будущий труп выхаркивает эти слова вместе с кровавым сгустком на сапоги Леонарда. — Вы цирк уродов. А Савитар — самый главный среди вас урод!

Никто не смеет называть Барри уродом.

Руки Леонарда покрываются инеем. Он дотрагивается пальцем до плеча предателя и несколько минут с огромным наслаждением ловит сиплый хрип, едва слышные из-за сорванных связок вопли. Смотрит, как змеятся морозные узоры по синеющему телу. Как они нарастают, сливаются и превращаются в толстый слой льда. Только после этого Леонард вздергивает высоко над головой тело предателя и швыряет к подножию широкой и длинной лестницы. В небольшую горстку насмерть перепуганных людей, окруженных отрядом военных, верных и преданных новому богу.

Они кричат и плачут, когда тело их предводителя разбивается, и во все стороны летят ледяные осколки. Но Леонарду все равно. Они обречены. Они знали цену своему поступку. Знали, каков будет приговор. Теперь поздно молить о прощении.

Он опускается на одно колено и прикладывает ладонь к гранитной плите, направляя свою силу исключительно против них. Один точечный удар, чтобы не задеть военных. Одна узкая дорожка льда. И на месте горстки людей вырастает высоченный ледяной фонтан, ослепительно сверкающий в багровых отблесках заката. Прекрасное украшение для пустой площади у подножия резиденции Бога Скорости.

Работа выполнена. Барри будет доволен.

Развернувшись, Леонард проходит сквозь колоннаду, большие массивные двери и просторный пустынный холл. Дальше, к жилым комнатам-залам. Он не торопится, соблюдая свои же собственные правила и принятые решения. Холод не опаздывает. Холод не спешит. Он всегда приходит в свое время. Барри упорно делает вид, что ему такие выходки не нравится, но он позволяет. Потому что Леонарду он позволяет вообще все.

Барри и Айрис Леонард обнаруживает в одном из кабинетов Барри. Тот стоит у стола, скрестив руки на груди, и слушает доклад абсолютно обнаженной Айрис о проведенной операции по обнаружению и захвату предателей. В черной наглухо застегнутой одежде. С волосами, падающими на обожженную сторону лица. Не в попытке прикрыть — Савитар не стесняется своего вида. Просто потому что Барри так нравится больше.

— Лен? — он мгновенно оборачивается, прерывая Айрис. В миг оказывается рядом с Леонардом — только мелькает синяя вспышка. Обнимает, закрыв глаза. Касается губами. Показывая свою привязанность. 

А Леонард не может оторвать взгляда от Айрис. Наблюдает, как та макает полотенце в контейнер со специальным биораствором, не травмирующим искусственную кожу, и смывает с тела остатки крови предателей. Проводит полотенцем по бедру, где еле заметен неопасный для андроида порез, по плоскому животу, справа, где ей порвали комбинезон, и полной высокой груди с торчащими сосками. На которой нет крови. И не было.

Она знает, что он смотрит. И делает так, чтобы ему понравилось еще больше.

— Хочешь ее? — Барри даже не смотрит в ту сторону. И не смотрит на Леонарда. Но, как всегда, знает. И если при этом он ревнует — по его голосу невозможно ничего понять.

— Да, — Леонард наклоняет голову вбок, прижимаясь виском к виску Барри. — Хочу.

— Так бери. — Барри поворачивается к Айрис и, щелкнув пальцами, указывает на стол. — Доставь ему удовольствие.

Айрис без раздумий и тени сомнения сдвигает в сторону контейнер, отбрасывает полотенце и усаживается на стол. Она улыбается, глядя сквозь ресницы. Прикусывает губу, намекая, чтобы ее поцеловали.

Леонард не вырывается из объятий Барри. Да и Барри не удерживает и не подталкивает его к Айрис. Он, как и каждый раз, что бы Леонард у него ни потребовал, отпускает. Убирает руки с плеч и отступает в сторону.

Леонард не собирается целовать Айрис. Ему неинтересны ее умения, заложенные в программе. По большому счету, ему и Айрис-то неинтересна. Просто в очередной раз захотелось проверить границы. Которых нет. Даже так — никаких границ. Это заводит его сильнее, чем секс. Чем предвкушение секса. 

Осознание, что ему одному доступно все. Оно морозом продирает вдоль позвоночника, искрит на коже кристаллами снега. Понижает температуру воздуха в комнате, отчего соски Айрис твердеют еще сильнее.

Леонард сбрасывает одежду и вплотную придвигается к ней. Отталкивает ее руку, потянувшуюся к его члену, и сам проталкивает пальцы в вагину. Горячую. Тесную. Мокрую. Шелковистую на ощупь. Наверняка ни капли не отличающуюся от настоящей.

— Гладкая, — комментирует он. Не для нее. Для него. — Мне нравится. И уже готовая. Ты и об этом позаботился?

— Гидеон сочла эту функцию оптимальной, — отстраненно отвечает Барри, как в те минуты, когда погружен в очередные разработки, — если вдруг придется использовать тело андроида для достижения необходимой цели.

Точнее как секс-игрушку. Умелую и безотказную.

— Уже использовали?

— Нет. Ты у нее первый.

— О-ох! — стонет Айрис, напоминая о себе. Изгибается, коленями обнимая его бока, позволяя пальцам войти глубже. — Еще! — просит она, откидываясь на ровную поверхность стола.

Глупо. Пошло. И чертовски грубо.

Снарт резко надавливает большим пальцем ей на клитор и отрывисто приказывает:

— Прекращай симулировать! Лежи молча и не двигайся. Страсть с другими изображать будешь.

— Да, мастер Снарт, — произносит Айрис ровно, словно не она только что заходилась стонами, и отключается. 

Но даже так она нисколько не напоминает спящую или мертвую. Скорее неживую куклу. Очень красивую и полностью бездушную. Снарт проводит ладонью по ее бархатистому соску и сжимает пальцами полную грудь.

— Она совершенство, — говорит он, пристраивая головку члена к входу в ее тело, и толкается внутрь.

Задумка Барри понятна, в ней нет недочетов. И желай Леонард Айрис как женщину — всем был бы доволен. Не знай Леонард, что она андроид, — испытал бы полноценное удовольствие от секса с такой неповторимой женщиной.

Но он знает.

— Мое идеализированное представление об оригинале, — Барри приникает к спине Леонарда и покрывает ее поцелуями, — воплощенное в реальность.

Барри обнажен. И в его присутствии воздух словно потрескивает. У Леонарда все волоски на теле встают дыбом, и ему кажется, что если приглядеться, то можно будет заметить искры, пробегающие между ними.

— Барри?

— Одно условие, — заявляет Барри. Его скользкие пальцы проникают в анус Леонарда и смазывают его. — Пока ты будешь трахать ее, я буду трахать тебя.

Барри словно читает его мысли. Предугадывает их. Не потому ли он никогда ни в чем не отказывает?

— Идет, — с улыбкой соглашается Леонард.

Барри любит использовать громкие слова. Будто прячась за ними, он начнет выглядеть пугающе-страшным. Но на деле он нежен. Всегда нежен. И заботлив. 

Так и теперь. Барри не трахает. Он занимается любовью. Плавно толкается вперед, задевая простату и посылая по телу Леонарда вспышки удовольствия. Ласкает руками. Нежит. Рисует языком узоры на его плечах. И рвано выдыхает, растягивая момент перед тем, как сорвется и забудет об осторожности. Потеряет контроль над спидфорсом, постоянно бурлящим в его крови. 

А пока Леонард ловит руку Барри и пропихивает его пальцы вместе со своим членом в Айрис. Вместе с ним не занимается любовью — трахает ее. Ей не больно — андроиды не испытывают боли. А ему так в разы приятнее — ощущать Барри и внутри себя, и внутри нее вместе с собой.

Это срывает все предохранители в голове Барри. Он уходит в спидфорс, и от его срыва, от частой, скоростной долбежки Леонард вскрикивает, кончая, и не удерживается, падает на Айрис. Которая срабатывает моментально, будто и не лежала все время под ним неподвижной куклой, — подхватывает его, не дает расплющить себя.

Барри этого хватает с лихвой. Он обнимает Леонарда, обхватывает его руками, с силой прижимая к себе, и бурно, стремительно кончает. Часто дыша шепчет «Ле-ен» и тянет на себя. Отступает вглубь комнаты, к чисто номинальной границе между кабинетом и своей спальней.

Леонард знает — еще немного и Барри отключится. Набегавшись за день, после такого секса Барри вырубается практически по щелчку. Едва ли не на ровном месте падает. Леонард придерживает его и помогает дойти до кровати.

— Создатель, — Айрис преспокойно встает со стола, не заморачиваясь тем, чтобы вытереть сперму Леонарда со своих бедер, — я могу вернуться в лабораторию? Подошел срок ежемесячной диагностики.

Прав был тот предатель. Никто из них не божество. Никто из них не совершенен. Даже у Айрис есть своя слабость. Без диагностики и ремонта ее детали быстро износятся, и она перестанет быть совершенной.

Станет просто мусором под ногами. Как и они все когда-нибудь.

— Да, конечно, — вяло машет рукой Барри. — Я утром проверю логи.

— Мастер Снарт, Создатель, — Айрис замирает, сложив руки перед собой. — Доброй вам ночи.

Не одеваясь, но и не снимая с ног туфли на шпильках, плавно ступая, она удаляется.

Барри как будто только этого и ждет. 

— Люблю тебя, — припадает поцелуем к коленям Леонарда. — Как же я тебя люблю. 

Опускает голову ему на бедро и так и засыпает, убаюканный легкими поглаживаниями по сильно отросшим волосам.

Свет в комнате притухает, но Леонард еще долго не может уснуть. Ему все кажется, что вот-вот случится нечто неповторимое. Как видение, что он увидел во сне в первую их совместную ночь, — алая вспышка с желтыми молниями. Проскочившая мимо и заставившая сердце совершить кульбит. Фрагмент прошлой жизни, которую он никак не может вспомнить.

Он не рассказал Барри об этом. До сих пор сам не знает, почему. Вероятнее всего, потому что и ему хочется иметь хоть какую-то слабость. Что-то очень личное. Тайна, которой он будет полноправным владельцем. Которой он сможет распоряжаться по своему усмотрению. Ни на кого не оглядываясь. Ни у кого ничего не прося. 

Его тайна. Его слабость. Возможно, глупая. И очень нелепая. Но своя.


End file.
